The applicant of the present invention proposed an apparatus where the accumulated card or card like good are not scratched and are dispensed one by one. In the apparatus, the piled up card or card like good on a table is pulled, afterwards the table goes downwards. Therefore the uppermost card or card like good is only pulled, afterwards the pulled card is dispensed by a transporting unit as disclosed in JP2003-261236 (FIGS. 1–6, Pages 4–6)
In this prior art, the card or card like good is on rare occasions dispensed in duplicate. This inventor made sure the cause which is explained in detail as follows. When there is condensed dew from high humidity and this is evaporated between the card or card like good, the impurities have an adhering function. Accordingly, the lower card or card like good adheres to the uppermost card or card like good. This is just as if the card or card like good are adhered by an adhesive.